In the Depths of Misery
by Silver pup
Summary: AU — After getting lost in a forest, Murtagh discovers an injured Eragon. It's a battle of survival and the two brothers must rely on each other if they want to make it out alive. That is, if they don't kill each other first.
1. Part One

**In the Depths of Misery**

Summary: (AU) After getting lost in a forest, Murtagh discovers an injured Eragon. It's a battle of survival, and the two brothers must rely on each other if they want to make it out alive. That is, if they don't kill each other first…

Authors Notes: This takes place shortly after _**Eldest**_.

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**In the Depths of Misery**  
_By: Silver pup_  
Part One

* * *

Murtagh crouched down lower as he watched the forest beneath him. The sky rumbled with thunder and lightening as the storm continued barbarous as it had been for the past three hours. He was getting rather irked with it actually, since he had little cover standing on a high branch in one of the many trees. In fact, his black and red clothes were soaked along with his boots and gloves, and he barely suppressed a shiver from the cold.

How long had he been kneeling here? Thirty minutes? An hour? He had lost count after twenty minutes had gone by, finally getting bored with simply counting the time away. He had debated for a little while about contacting Thorn, but finally came to the decision not to since they were going to be meeting up soon.

Their mission had been finished not to long ago; they had located the small base the Varden had been using (which it turned out to be a ditch that extended out underground a few feet, something he found pathetic, but then again, their main base had been in a mountain so he really shouldn't be surprised). It had then taken most of the day to capture the leaders and the ones who seemed worth interrogating before killing the ones who refused to surrender.

Hunting Rebels was annoying, but Murtagh wasn't complaining. After all it was better than sitting in the palace with Galbatorix. Just being in the same room with the older man sent a chill down his spine, and ignited that burning hatred he held for him. He much preferred to be far away from the psychotic king, and for as long as possible. That was why he always volunteered for missions that would require him to leave the palace and never objected when Galbatorix sent him on one of his many mundane tasks.

_Of course, standing in a tree in the middle of a thunderstorm is not what I really had in mind_, the brunette thought starkly. _Still, it could be worse…_

_**Crack...**_

**BAM!!**

And it was.

Murtagh blinked his eyes slowly as he stared up at the tree he had just been standing in. That was before the branch broke and he came tumbling down with it. He groaned in frustration, and slowly sat up and rubbed his back. It didn't hurt really – he been through worse – but he had fallen into a dark puddle of water and mud, and now his entire back and hair were covered in mud.

Lovely.

With a string of creative curses, Murtagh stood up straight and slowly began to wipe some of the mud off his clothes and hair. He was partially successful since the rain helped by washing it away, but much to his distaste, it began soaking into his clothes.

"Oh, good enough," he finally mumbled before walking away. Like hell he was going to hide in another _tree_ and risk falling again, not when he could simply find a cave or something and hide there. Besides, he doubted that there would be any other little rebels crossing his path anytime soon, so there was really no point in hiding anymore.

The rain continued to pound against his body and the wind added to the cold temperature, but Murtagh ignored it, for it was a weakness to acknowledge that he was cold. He was a warrior and warriors didn't have weaknesses or flaws. His father had drilled that tiny fact into his mind for years and now he believed it.

Or at least he _used _to.

Murtagh found that since Galbatorix captured him, his beliefs had slowly changed. Actually since he met Eragon he had slowly began to question if the verdicts he once held onto with a strong dedication were right. And now, thanks to Galbatorix, he had begun to pick away at the flaws in his ideals until he had nothing left. His doubt and uncertainty were slowly driving him insane.

The young man pushed away a low branch as he carefully stepped over another puddle. When did his life become so unstable? Was it the moment he decided to run away? Or when he became Galbatorix personal slave? Or perhaps when he discovered Eragon was his brother? Of course it could also had been Eragon's rejection…

_No! Eragon has nothing to do with this! That brat means nothing to me damnit!_ he thought viciously, and subconsciously curled his hands up into tight fists.

Eragon.

His brother seemed to keep popping up in his mind these days no matter how much he tried to ignore the younger teen. It baffled Murtagh why he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He had never felt such an attachment to another person since his mother had passed away. Thorn was important to him, yes, but Eragon wasn't his partner, he was his _brother_.

Brother. It was nothing special, just another relative. Well, okay, maybe he wasn't _just_ another relative, but still he wasn't _that_ important, right? It wasn't like he had done anything for Murtagh other then become the first true friend he ever had. And, okay, the younger boy did help Murtagh in many ways and hell, Eragon even mourned for him when he thought Murtagh was dead. But none of that really counted, right?

The words sounded fake even to him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Murtagh asked out loud as he stopped and looked around. That's when the brunette blinked, and realized he didn't recognize the area. In fact, now that he stopped and thought about it, he had no idea where he had began walking to in the first place. So that meant he was…

"Lost. I'm lost in a freaking forest in the middle of a thunderstorm. Great, just great." he muttered with a nasty scowl.

Above him, the sky rumbled in agreement, and Murtagh couldn't help but get the feeling that **someone** up there was laughing at him.

* * *

The rain continued falling on him, and Murtagh was sure that if he wasn't soaked before then he was now. He was drenched to the very bone, and his fingers and toes had gone numb a while back. He had been walking for ages it seemed, but much to his discomfort it seemed that he was going in nothing but circles. Everything looked the same, and Murtagh could have sworn he had seen that same tree five times already.

_Of course, I could be delirious considering the fact that all this rain and cold weather has most likely gotten me sick. And that would also explain why the ground keeps tilting_, the brunette thought as leaned against a boulder to catch his breath.

In his mind, the logical part of him was urging him to contact Thorn. But a bigger part of him (whom he labeled his independent nature though most would argue that it was simply his male ego) was dead set against it. He didn't need anyone's help, including Thorn. He had survived this long and had faced much harder challenges in his life, so finding his way out of one little forest should be a breeze!

_Then why are you still here? Shouldn't you have found your way out by now?_ A nasty little voice whispered in his mind. Murtagh had found out long ago that this nasty little voice in his mind (which Thorn kept pointing out wasn't really normal) loved to point out things he had done wrong. The sad thing was that it was usually right.

"Oh, shut up," he grunted out loud and pushed off the boulder began walking again.

He hadn't been walking very long when he heard it. Gasps of pain that caught his full attention, and he froze where he stood. Now what the hell could that be? An animal perhaps? Or some lost rebel or soldier? And were they injured?

Murtagh cocked his head to the side and listened closer. He could faintly hear moans and hissing as the person or thing shifted. But that was all he could hear before the thunder blocked everything else out.

_Hmm, what to do, what to do. Should I be a nice guy and help them, thus risk the chance of being eaten if it's a hungry animal, or attacked if it's a rebel. Or I could be myself and just ignore them and walk away_, the brunette pondered.

"Pfff, this rain must be leaking into my brain," he muttered as he began to stalk towards the unknown person or thing.

Quietly the young man pushed back some vines as he looked to see who or what was injured. What he got was a minor heart attack.

"Eragon?!"

He didn't realize he had spoken out loud until Eragon's head snapped up. The boy was sitting on the muddy ground cradling his left arm, while his left leg was stretched out in front of him. His clothes were torn, dirty, bloody and he had numerous scratches and wounds marking his skin, along with a very large and nasty gash on his chest. His face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was panting softly. All in all he looked like hell, but not surprisingly Murtagh noticed that his dark eyes still burned with an inner fire that seemed to be a part of what made Eragon who he was.

"Murtagh! What the hell are you doing here?" Eragon snarled as he glared at his older brother.

"Admiring the view," he answered dryly, rolling his eyes. "Why do you think I'm here, Eragon? To hunt down simple rebels, of course. I thought I got all of them too, but it seems one little rebel got away."

Eragon stiffened as Murtagh began to walk towards him, and struggled to move farther back against the tree he was under. But to his relief and suspicion the older boy stopped about a foot away from him, and simply stared at him with a thoughtful look.

"What?" he snapped, uneasy about the way his brother was staring at him.

Murtagh smiled. "It seems my baby brother went out and got himself injured, and now he is stuck in the forest all alone. Probably from trying to be the hero again…"

For a moment, Eragon could have sworn that the words were said in an affectionate tone, but then quickly dismissed the idea. Murtagh didn't care about him or anyone else for that matter. The friend he had known was dead the moment he joined old King Psycho and his twisted dragon. The man before him was simply a stranger using his brother's corpse and masquerading as Murtagh.

Reassured that the man in front of him was the enemy, Eragon spoke again in a chilly voice, "What do you want, traitor?"

"Nothing you can possibly offer," Murtagh muttered.

Eragon stared at him in confusion. "What? What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Murtagh said shaking his head. "It's not important. Now, I am very curious to know why exactly you are sitting in the middle of a forest during a thunder storm, looking as if you've been reincarnated as a rag."

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Eragon questioned.

Murtagh walked a little closer and kneeled down in front of the dithery young man. He smiled in a way that was both threatening and creepy, though mostly threatening, and said softly, "Because, little brother, I haven't forgotten the last time we met, and unlike you I am more than ready to finish our little fight. Now do you really want me to start up old business?"

Eragon took in a quick a breath. He knew Murtagh would most likely follow through with his threat, and he knew there was no way he could defend himself. The battle from earlier had taken its toll on his body, and he could barely stand with out leaning against something for support. His magical levels weren't so good either, considering he had used up all his strength healing Saphira. No, he couldn't fight his brother so the only option left was to try and keep Murtagh calm, while figuring out a way to make him go away.

"I was helping establish the new base when we were attacked. Everyone is dead except for Saphira and I, but Saphira was badly hurt. I healed her the best I could and left to find help," he finally answered honestly, but still trying to hold back from giving away too much information.

Murtagh nodded but stayed silent and continued to stare at him calculating. Finally he spoke after a few tense minutes, "I see. And considering the state you're in now, you're probably to weak to move, huh?"

At Eragon's nod he continued, "So you also must know the way out of here, right?"

Eragon looked at him in bewilderment. He nodded cautiously and watched the other with keen eyes.

Murtagh ignored his paranoid behavior and continued speaking. "Then you, little rebel, are in luck. I need your help in escaping this stupid forest, and if you help me then I'll assist you also in getting out."

Eragon stared at him. "What? Wait, do you mean you're _lost_? You, the _great _and _powerful_ Murtagh lost in one little forest?"

Murtagh scowled. "So what? Look, it's not my fault! I've never been to this region before, and I'm not like one of those tree-hugging elves that can connect with anything that's alive, okay? Now do we have a deal or what?"

"Yeah, sure," Eragon said, trying to hold back a snicker. But then he got serious again. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch. You help me, I help you, and then we go our separate ways and never mention this again. I can take a vow if you're still uncertain," Murtagh said, standing up.

Eragon nodded his head slowly. "No, no vow, I believe you. And I agree, but don't think that I trust you or anything. Be aware that I'm watching you and everything you do, and if I feel threatened then I'll leave you here. Got it?"

Murtagh shrugged. "Sure, deal. Now let's go before this rain leaks more into my brain and begins to make me think I'm a woman or something."

* * *


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**In the Depths of Misery**  
_By: Silver pup_  
Part Two

* * *

"Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"Can you put me down now, please?"

"No."

"Damnit!"

Murtagh had to hold back from laughing out loud at Eragon's remark. The boy had been complaining since Murtagh had scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder, which resulted in a fierce argument over male masculinity. ("_Murtagh, put me down __**now**__! I'm no woman so don't carry me like one!" "Shut up before I drop you back in the mud where I found you, little sister!" "What did you just call me?!"_)

Then it progressed into an argument over which brother was more feminine looking. ("_Hey, you're the one with longer hair and the red colored dragon!" "So what! You're more slender and squeamish, and your dragon __**is**__ a female!"_)

And finally, after realizing that Murtagh had no intention of putting him down, Eragon had decided to pout. Not that he would ever admit to doing something so childish, because Shadeslayers did _not_ pout, thank you very much. They took things in stride and plotted a way to get what they want, which is exactly what Eragon had done. And now, after much mental debate, he decided to go with a plan that _never_ failed him before - whining.

"Murtagh, please put me down! I swear I can walk just fine! Seriously, my wounds aren't as bad as they look."

"Sure, and that twisted ankle is actually just a bruise, right? And that arm of yours that won't stop bleeding, is not at all deep but is in fact very shallow, correct?"

"…… I hate you."

This time Murtagh didn't hold back his laugh. "I hate you to, baby brother."

Eragon groaned and closed his eyes in agitation. There was no way possible he could win an argument against Murtagh. The other Rider had shot down any excuse he had brought up, and Eragon had run out of ideas.

_Why is he doing this anyway? I mean I know he wants to leave the forest but he didn't have to help me walk, let alone carry me,_ Eragon pondered in bewilderment. Murtagh's actions puzzled him, and he didn't know what to make of it all.

"Murtagh?" Eragon finally asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you carrying me? I mean, you could have just helped me walk or something, and not have to strain yourself carrying me…" Eragon trailed off at the end.

"Carrying you is faster than helping you wobble around," Murtagh answered calmly.

"Oh…" Eragon said blinking, and clenching his jaw tightly. For a moment he had thought that he had seen the old Murtagh, the one he once saw as a friend, comrade, and later, a brother. For a moment he imagined that maybe Murtagh really did care about him as a person, instead of just a tool. But he was wrong and simply being delusional, and the truth was Murtagh really didn't care about him.

_Now why does that make me feel depressed?_ Eragon wondered as he felt his heart constrict. After his last battle with Murtagh, Eragon had decided to label his brother as the enemy and forget about him, rather than actually acknowledge him, and everything that came with it, because it was simply easier for him. He had enough to deal with at that time, and thinking about Murtagh brought a wave of conflicting emotions that he wasn't ready to face. True, it was foolish and immature of him to dismiss his brother rather than think things over, but at the time it seemed like a good idea.

"Hey, Eragon I see a cave not to far from here. Do you mind stopping there?" Murtagh asked, knocking him out of his thoughts.

Eragon blinked. "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of this rain, tired and we should look over your injuries to make sure they don't get infected," answered Murtagh.

"Yeah, okay. We can stop but I'm telling you my wounds are _fine_!"

"Right, and father was actually a _nice_ guy, huh?"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

The cave was cold, wet and had a moldy smell to it. It also wasn't very big or deep but it was enough for the two brothers. Murtagh felt relief that he was out of the rain and practically dropped Eragon onto the hard ground. The younger boy let out a yelp and glared at his older sibling as he rubbed his sore behind, but Murtagh just snorted and ignored him. Rather, the older man dropped to the ground and slowly stretched out his legs.

"Ah, this feels good. My back was beginning to get sore from carrying you," the Red Rider commented as he closed his eyes.

"Don't blame me for your backache, Murtagh," Eragon snarled as he pushed himself up against the stone wall. "I told you to put me down and let me walk, but you kept refusing."

"And let you damage your leg even worse? I don't think so, Eragon," Murtagh said, opening one eye.

"Why do you care what happens to me? I'm the _enemy_, remember?" Eragon shot back.

Murtagh sighed. "Will you quit bringing that up and just be thankful that I helped you? Geeze, I don't even get a thank you after carrying you for almost a mile in this stupid rain."

Eragon scowled. "Oh save the act, Murtagh! We both know the only reason you're helping me is because you need to get out of this forest, and I'm the only one who can help you."

"So? You're doing the same thing with me. You need me to help you get out of the forest, but unlike you I'm not making it into a bad thing," answered Murtagh as he sat up, and opened both his eyes.

"Now let me look at your arm, and no- shut up, Eragon because your wounds are as bad as they look," he snapped as he stood up and walked over to the other Rider.

The younger boy grumbled but complied and let Murtagh take his arm and heal it with the magic he had left. But Murtagh had little energy left, and the wound only healed half way so he was forced to wrap it up in the cleanest cloth he could get. Then he turned his attention to the boy's ankle, which had swelled up even more since Murtagh had found him.

"Damn what did you do to it?" Murtagh couldn't help but ask as he ripped off another strand of cloth.

"I tripped, of course. Over a tree root to be more specific."

"Mmm. That's kind of pathetic you know. A great and mighty Rider twists his ankle thanks to his own stupidity of not watching where he was going."

"That's not fair since technically it wasn't my fault," Eragon snapped as Murtagh finished wrapping up his foot. "I was to busy fighting off soldiers to pay attention to where I was stepping."

"Well maybe next time you'll actually look where you're going then, hmm? Try not to make the same mistake twice?" Murtagh asked as he sat back against the wall across from Eragon.

Eragon rolled his eyes. "You know people do make mistakes since it's human nature to. So you can't lecture me because I'm human and did what most humans do."

"True, but I'm not lecturing you because you made a mistake. I'm telling you to learn from it," Murtagh answered.

"And if I don't?" Eragon asked, his eyes suddenly serious. "People make mistakes, but not everyone learns from them. Sometimes the best people make horrible mistakes, and they don't even realize what they've done until it's to late."

Murtagh narrowed his own hazel eyes. "But how do you know if what they did was a mistake? Truth is often a matter of point of view, and everyone is different. What may seem wrong to one person may be seen as right to another."

"Oh? And what if to this person who sees what they're doing is right is actually simply causing pain to innocent people? What then, hmm?" Eragon shot back.

Murtagh sighed wearily. "Eragon, this is not about mistakes anymore is it?"

Eragon shook his head. "No, it's not."

"Then what is it about?" Murtagh asked quietly.

"You. And what side you're really on. Murtagh… do you really believe in Galbatorix's vision? At our last battle you said you did. And I know that he's controlling you now so you have to do as he says, but do you honestly believe personally that what he says is right?" Eragon asked, looking his sibling in the eye.

Murtagh gazed back levelly. "I don't know, Eragon. I don't know what to believe in anymore actually. In my head there is a constant battle between what is wrong and what is right. Everything… everything is very different now, and I don't know what's going to happen."

Eragon nodded his head slowly. "And if the time comes and we had to battle against each other again, would… would you kill me?"

Murtagh cocked his head to the side and studied his brother. His hair stuck to his pale face as water dripped down his nose and cheeks. Traces of mud, blood and who knows what else were smudged all over his face, body and clothes. But what caught his attention were Eragon's eyes. The younger boy stared back at him with fiery, dark eyes that had shadows lurking there, but Murtagh could still see the naïve light in him that Eragon always had, and never really lost. Murtagh knew the answer then.

"No, Eragon. I would never hurt you intentionally, and if it came down to a choice between your life and mine, then… Then I think would choose for you to live and I to die because…" Murtagh trailed off and found he couldn't finish the sentence.

_Because you're my little brother, and I think that maybe I love you like one, and the idea of killing you kills me…_

"Because I'm your brother."

Murtagh blinked in surprise at Eragon's remark and looked up. Eragon stared back at him with blank eyes. "Because I'm your brother means you won't kill me, right?"

Murtagh nodded.

"I see," Eragon said softly, looking outside. "But why? Why would me being your brother make me important to-"

Murtagh cut him off. "Stop it, Eragon. Let's just leave it at that, okay? I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just… leave it alone."

_I can't answer your question Eragon. You and I, we have the same question: why are **you** important to me? What makes you so special that I would willingly die to protect you? Why?_

Eragon nodded his head reluctantly. "Alright…" he mumbled before looking down at his hands. Neither said anything for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts and realizations. Finally Eragon broke the silence with a whisper.

"… Hey, Murtagh?"

"What?"

"… Thank you."

"… You're welcome."

* * *


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**In the Depths of Misery**  
_By: Silver pup_  
Part Three

* * *

Murtagh fought back a yawn as he watched the rain decrease slowly. The storm had died out so now there was only a light drizzle with a little peak of sunshine from behind the dark clouds. It had taken, he assumed, a few hours for the lightening and thunder to disappear, but the harsh wind was still there.

The young man glanced over to Eragon, who had fallen asleep after their conversation. Since Murtagh had made a small fire their clothes had dried faster, which was why Murtagh's cloak was acting as a blanket for Eragon. The older man didn't know _why_ he let Eragon use it, but for some strange reason seeing his little brother shivering from the cold with his face twisted in discomfort made him feel strange, as if he should do something about it.

Murtagh wrinkled his nose in distaste and bewilderment as he remembered the bizarre feeling that he still had yet to figure out. It was the same feeling he felt for Thorn, an instinct to protect him from the world and anything harmful, and outrage against anyone who gives him even the tiniest discomfort. But this instinct he felt for Eragon was strangely stronger. At first he didn't understand why he would feel more protective of Eragon rather than his own dragon, but after thinking it over he finally he realized why.

It was because Thorn could protect himself while Eragon couldn't. True, his brother could fight and hold his own against an opponent, but he was still training to become a Rider, so there were still people who could best him in a fight. And Eragon also had a tendency to act on impulse instead of stopping and thinking things through, not to mention he was wanted by the Empire and had a rather large bounty on his head. Thorn, on the other hand, had been fully prepared for any type of danger, and didn't have a bounty on his head, and was rather intimidating so people tended to avoid him. Plus, Murtagh _knew_ where he was _all_ the time, unlike Eragon who always running off to save a kitten stuck in a tree or fighting off soldiers with his fellow rebels.

_But that doesn't tell me why I would be protective of __**him**_, he thought, agitated, as he stretched his arms. Murtagh had a feeling this was part of being a brother, and this instinct was simply his over-protective-big-brother instinct that was finally kicking in. But he had no way of being certain since he had never felt it before.

"Meh, this brother thing is more complicated than I thought," he grumbled to himself. Vaguely he wondered who he pissed off in another life to deserve such a fate, but then he remembered who he was. Oh yeah. Duh.

"No… Arya," Eragon mumbled in his sleep as he turned his head. Murtagh turned to him and arched a slender eyebrow in wonder. _Arya? Wasn't that the name of the elf he insisted we rescue? Now why he be calling out __**her**__ name?_

_Murtagh!_

The Rider's head snapped up as his named echoed in his mind. Relief coursed through him when he realized whom it was.

_Thorn? What is it, what's wrong?_

_What's wrong? Here's what's wrong; I've been looking for you all day and going half insane when I realized you had blocked our connection! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!_

Murtagh winced as guilt took over his being. He had forgotten he had blocked their connection when he had stubbornly decided to find his own way out of the forest with no help from Thorn.

_I'm sorry, Thorn I had forgotten about that. See I was lost in the forest earlier and didn't want you to know, and-_

_And why in seven Hells not?!_

_Because I could find my own way out! Or thought I could, but it turns out I was officially lost and must have been going around in circles forever before I ran into Eragon._

_Eragon? What is he doing here? Was he part of that little set up the Varden were planning?_

_Yes, he was part of the small group from earlier and probably the only survivor, not counting the prisoners. And though he escaped he's badly injured, so we've been hiding out in a cave, waiting for the weather to settle down. Then Eragon will show me the way out and we'll go our separate ways._

_But, Murtagh I thought we were ordered to capture Eragon and Saphira and bring them back to the king. Doesn't the magic bind you to the order?_

_True, but it specifically said that if **we** saw **both** Eragon and Saphira, then to capture them and bring them to the king. I've only seen Eragon, and you're not here either, so the magic is useless._

_Oh, that makes sense. Loop holes, right?_

_Correct. Now where are you, Thorn?_

_I'm at the cliffs where you told me to meet you at. I've been flying around the forest looking for you for hours before I decided to head back to the cliffs and try to contact you **again**. Good thing you answered too or I was about to go out and start destroying stuff to ease my frustration._

_Don't you dare! You remember what happened last time you tried to ease your frustration?_

_Hey, that was an accident! Besides, I thought you had forgiven me for that._

_Oh I have, but the innocent sheep that were your unfortunate victims are still recovering. And lets not get into the farmers…_

_Okay, I get it, now can we **please** move on? How long are you going to take to get out of there?_

_I'm not really sure. Eragon is currently sleeping still, and I don't really want to wake him up._

_Really? And why not?_

_I… I don't know, Thorn. You know how confusing it is with Eragon. So many different emotions and I don't know what to label him as. I mean, he's the enemy now right? So I shouldn't care about him anymore, even if he is my brother. But no matter how many times I tell myself that I can't help but care for him. Hell, I might even love the brat, which is strange since I've only loved my mother and you._

_I see. Well maybe you should spend some time with him? I mean, even though he is now the enemy he is still your brother, and he's still going to be your brother when this war is over. You have to face your situation one day, and this is probably the best chance you'll get._

_You know I was afraid of that. But I suppose you have a point. I mean talking things over with him would be the best idea but… well I'm just not good at expressing my emotions. _

_Well he's probably not very good at it either, considering he's related to **you**, the king of anti-emotion. So you two could probably understand each other pretty well._

_Hmp. You make it sound so easy, but for me just thinking about it makes me nervous. And what do you mean **I'm** the king of anti-emotion? The last time I checked Galbatorix held that title._

_Along with the title of oldest-eccentric of the century, yes?_

_Yes!_

_Murtagh, are you all right? You sound like you're choking._

_No, I'm fine, simply trying to hold back my laughter. Don't want to wake up Eragon yet._

_I'm sure. Well now that I know you're safe I think I'll take a nap now. Staying up for three days straight is tiring. You should rest as well, Murtagh since you've been awake as long as I._

_I can't rest while Eragon is still sleeping. Some one needs to keep watch for danger._

_Very well, but as soon as he wakes up you go to sleep. Understood?_

_Yes, mother. Anything else you want me to do, mother?_

_Smartass._

Murtagh smirked as Thorn ended their conversation. He could always count on his partner to offer advice that made his problems seem less complicated than they really were. But Thorn was right about talking to Eragon. If he ever wanted to figure out their relationship, and where they stood in the long run then they would have to talk to each other without insulting the one another every other sentence.

The brunette looked over to Eragon, who was still out cold, but looked more relaxed than earlier. He also didn't look like he would be getting up soon. Sighing, he turned back to watch the forest and wait for his brother to wake up.

* * *

It was dark when Eragon finally woke up. Murtagh sat with his legs crossed and leaning against the wall of the cave, staring down at the new fire he started with a distant look in his eyes. He blinked and looked up though when Eragon yawned and sat up slowly. He rubbed his face with one hand and pulled Murtagh's cloak tighter around his slim form. Blinking a few more times, he looked across the fire and into Murtagh's eyes, and the older male was painfully reminded of how young his brother was by the peaceful expression he wore, and the innocent look in his eyes.

Pushing back the lump in his throat, he smiled at the dazed boy and said, "Good morning, sleeping beauty. Or rather good evening considering you've been sleeping all afternoon. How do you feel?"

The Rider blinked owlishly. "Meh, okay I guess. Still sleepy though. And my back hurts and it's very cold."

"Well you fell asleep on the hard and rocky ground, so of course your back is going to hurt. And the stupid storm is beginning to build up again. Hopefully tomorrow it will be over and we can leave," Murtagh replied, and pulled out an apple from his bag and passed it to Eragon.

"Here, eat this since I know you have to be hungry by now."

Eragon took it without question and slowly began to munch away while watching the fire. Deciding now would be good time to talk to his brother civilly, Murtagh started with what he assumed was a simple subject. "So what's the deal with Arya?"

Sadly this turned out to be a mistake, for Eragon stiffened and his face went pale, and most notably his eyes were dejected and discomforted.

Alarmed by his swift change in demeanor, Murtagh asked hesitantly, "Eragon? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied coldly.

The brunette narrowed his eyes and said softy, "Eragon, what's wrong? Did Arya do something to you? Or did something happen to her?"

"You could say that," Eragon said with a hollow laugh. "She is fine from last time I saw her, and it was her who… who hurt me."

Murtagh he gripped the hilt of Za'roc tightly. "Explain."

"There is nothing to explain. I had deeper feelings for her than friendship and she didn't. She rejected me, broke my heart really. It hurts but… it's in the past now." Eragon said softly as he stared into the fire.

Just the idea of Eragon being hurt emotionally made Murtagh angry, but to know that it actually happened filled him with a rage he had never felt before. The Rider thought he had known anger before, but nothing compared to the fury he felt when he heard Eragon's words. It wasn't a hot, burning antagonism he had felt before that blinded him to everything else and consumed him with thoughts of revenge. It was deeper, colder and strangely he felt calm and patient as the rage built up. In fact, it felt more like an outlet for his power; it fueled his magic and strength and he felt for the first time in his life a lust for blood.

"_Bitch_," he snarled darkly, only half aware that Eragon had snapped his head up and saw staring at him in confusion. "How **dare** she?! How dare she treat you like _that_! What is wrong with her?!"

"Don't call her that!" Eragon yelled. "She's not a bitch! She- she's wonderful and smart and beautiful and-"

"A whore, a slut, a cheap lay, which all makes her a bitch," Murtagh interrupted, looking up at Eragon. "Where is she, Eragon? Tell me now so I can find that skank and give her the punishment she deserves. Really, who does she think she is rejecting you? Hurting my little brother like that, we should have just left her in the dungeons where we found her sorry ass!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Eragon yelled, standing up. "Murtagh, you will not lay a hand on her under any circumstance! She doesn't deserve to be called such horrid things either so stop insulting her! And finally it's not her fault this happened, it just did. She doesn't see me any more than a friend and doesn't want to, and that is _fine with me_."

"Why are you protecting her?" Murtagh snapped, standing up as well. "She hurt you badly, Eragon and should be punished. Yet, you stand here and protect her well being and name despite what she did to you! Why are you doing this?"

Dark eyes turned into ice as his younger brother glared at him. "It's none of your business what I do and do not do! It is my life and my choice and you have no part or place in it, or did you forget you're my _enemy_ now? Your nothing to me anymore, not my friend, not my companion you're not even _my brother anymore_!"

Murtagh felt his heart stop before practically bursting with pain, but instead of falling to the ground in anguish like he wanted to, he used it to fuel his cold anger that was now directed at the only person who really understood him.

"Shut up!" he screamed before grabbing the other boy by the neck and slamming him against the cave wall.

Eragon hand's gripped Murtagh's as he tried to pry them off his neck but he was still too weak, and Murtagh was too strong. He tried to push away but his brother had him pinned against the wall with his whole body. Franticly he looked up into his brother's eyes, and saw the hazel orbs were filled with resentment, abhorrence, uncertainty, hurt and betrayal. But most of all, they were glazed with…

…_tears?_

"Murtagh?" he finally whispered before his vision went black, and he went slack in his brother's arms.

It took Murtagh a few seconds to realize Eragon was unconscious, but when he did he quickly let go. Eragon fell lifelessly against him, and for a heart stopping moment Murtagh thought he killed him. But then he heard the sound of his sibling's gentle breathing. Relieved, he fell to the ground and pulled Eragon into his lap and held him against his chest as his mind finally caught up with him.

Revulsion filled him as he finally realized what he did and he bit back a groan and a sob. He gripped the boy tighter and felt something hot and wet slide down his cheeks. With a shaky hand he reached up and brushed it off, and stared down at his hand as he realized what it was.

Tears.

He was crying.

Murtagh couldn't even remember the last time he cried, except that it was around when his mother had died. The idea shocked him, and for a moment all he could do was stare down at his hand in confusion. Then one of his tears fell onto Eragon's face, and he was reminded _why_ he was crying in the first place.

"Oh no, Eragon. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he pulled the unconscious body toward him even tighter, and buried his face into the soft, dark hair with silent tears.

He didn't move for the rest of the night.

* * *


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**In the Depths of Misery  
**_By: Silver pup_  
Part Four

* * *

Murtagh found himself falling asleep on and off all night. Whenever he woke up he tried to stay awake, but in the end he would slowly drift back to sleep. But no matter if he was awake or sleeping, Murtagh did not once let go of Eragon; he held onto the younger boy as tightly as when he first caught him, and didn't move from where he sat with his little brother in his lap, leaning against his chest.

Every time he was awake, Murtagh checked to make sure Eragon was still breathing every two minutes. He was afraid that when he looked down his brother would be silent and still, which would mean that he had indeed killed him, something that terrified him. It was also the reason he refused to let go of the young rebel, paranoid that he would disappear or something would attack him and the Rider would be to slow too save him.

But Eragon didn't stop breathing or disappear, and in fact looked quite peaceful in his sleep. While sitting in someone's lap wasn't the most pleasant position, it was hell of a lot more comfortable than the stones he had slept on earlier. Eragon was also not cold anymore thanks to the cloak he still had wrapped around him, and Murtagh was also warm; subconsciously the younger Rider leaned in closer to his brother for the warmth and the strange protected feeling that came with having someone hold you. But sadly, Murtagh didn't realize that Eragon was sleeping peacefully, and Eragon didn't know that it was Murtagh who had his arms around him.

Until dawn finally arrived and then everything went to Hell.

Eragon heard the sound of early morning birds and smiled peacefully. It was nice way to be awakened, but he was still tired and extremely comfortable, and the pleasant heartbeat ringing in his ears was strangely soothing…

_A heartbeat? Wait a minute…_

His eyes snapped open and he found himself blinking at dark, soft material that covered half of the tanned neck of his brother. For a moment, he stared and wondered how the hell he ended up there until the memories came rushing back to him.

Eragon was usually the type who on impulse, so it was surprise that he ended up pushing himself out of Murtagh's arms while trying to stand up at the same time. But what he failed to remember was his wounded ankle and ended up falling back to the ground with a yelp.

Murtagh was also startled awake, and for a moment stared at Eragon in bewilderment before realizing his brother was breathing rather harshly.

"Eragon? What are you doing? Are you all right?" Murtagh asked as he leaned over to distraught rebel.

"Stay away from me," Eragon hissed as he tried to back away.

The older male froze. "Eragon, please listen to me about last night, it was-"

"Shut up! I don't care about your excuses and don't even try to apologize! You said you wouldn't hurt me but you did! So for that I'm leaving by myself, and you can find your own way out of this blasted forest!" the distraught boy yelled as he struggled to stand up.

"Eragon don't be a fool! You're injured still and can barely walk! Stay here, please. I promise I won't lose my temper again," Murtagh tried to reason as he reached out for his brother's arm.

Eragon just jerked away. "**NO!** Just leave me alone!"

With shaky legs the teen stood up and stumbled out of the cave. Murtagh stood and followed him, saying, "Eragon, please, you need to rest. There is just no way you can survive alone with your injuries. Let me help you!"

"So you can attempt to choke me again? I don't think so, I _want_ to live to see my twentieth birthday, thank you very much!" Eragon snapped back and began walking faster.

"How many times do I have to say I'm not going to hurt you? Last night was an accident! I swear! Now stop being so stubborn and come back!"

"Never!" Eragon yelled looking over his shoulder to glare at the Rider following him.

"Damnit, Eragon why do have to be so dense all the time? I swear you're like a freaking little kid right now!"

"I am not! I'm very mature and I am so not childish!"

"Then why the hell are you whining?"

"I'm _not_ frickin' whining!"

"Hmp. I see denial is now your new best friend, huh?"

"Shut up!" the youngest son of Selena yelled as he stopped and turned around. His face was turning pink and he was breathing harshly. He didn't want to admit it, but Murtagh was right. His ankle was throbbing and his legs were beginning to tremble from exhaustion. He had a feeling he was going to collapse soon, but he wouldn't let Murtagh know that.

"Eragon, come back with me, please. I can tell you're going to faint soon!"

But too bad he already did.

Eragon shook his head viciously. "No way, Murtagh! I told you once already that I'm not going with you!"

"You are such a moron!" Murtagh yelled as he glared back at his brother. "You're about to collapse and you still refuse help! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Eragon yelled before tackling the surprised young man as his temper snapped. Murtagh caught the younger boy but he couldn't hold all the weight, and ended up staggering back before falling into mud that was at least five inches deep.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he pushed Eragon off of him and stood up. "This is disgusting! Damnit, Eragon look what your stupidity landed us in!"

Eragon didn't answer but simply knocked his feet out from under him. Murtagh fell onto his back and soon found Eragon straddling him and attempting to punch him. The older male instantly blocked the oncoming fists. When he finally saw an opening, he grabbed Eragon's left wrist and then the right one, and then used his strength and weight to push the other boy off of him.

Eragon tumbled back and stood still for a moment, dazed, before snapping back to attention. As Murtagh stood up, he found himself being punched in the jaw. He stumbled back and touched the mark gently before turning his attention back to his brother with a dark look. It was on now, and his little brother was about to get his ass beaten.

Punches were thrown and kicks were felt as the two grappled in the mud. As the fight continued, Eragon forgot about his injuries and Murtagh forgot about his distress, and both simply concentrated on kicking the crap out of each other.

And insulting one another.

"You are the worst older brother in the world!" Eragon snarled as he ducked from a high kick.

"How would you know? I'm the only older brother you got, and we barely know each other!" Murtagh snapped as he dodged a fist.

"Because it's obvious, dumbass! Who the hell tries to kill their little brother after taking care of him?" Eragon answered as he sidestepped an elbow.

"That was just an accident! How many times to I have to tell you that before you realize I just lost my temper with you?" Murtagh said as he pivoted around and kicked the other in the stomach.

Eragon stumbled back and wiped some mud off his face. "Because it's not that simple fool. You don't just try to kill your brother and then the next morning say, 'I'm sorry about last night, here have a cookie and forgive me'. It just doesn't work like that!"

"Well then, tell me how it does work so I can get your forgiveness!"

"Forget it already because you're not getting it!"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't deserve it! You don't even care about me or that I'm your little brother! Damnit, Murtagh you're supposed to feel something for me other than contempt!"

"That's not true damnit!"

"Then prove it! Say you care about me, about Thorn, anything to prove you're not a heartless bastard!"

"I can't!"

"Because you don't feel like that do you?"

"No! I do… I think. It's complicated alright!"

"What's so complicated about it? It's not like I'm asking you to take over the world. I'm just asking you to say three simple words."

As Eragon finished his sentence he backhanded the other hard enough that it sent Murtagh onto his back. To Eragon's surprise and confusion, the older man just stayed down and didn't bother to get up. He just lay there gasping for air and covered his eyes from the sunlight. Eragon had to admit that he was on the verge of fainting himself, and didn't doubt that he was going to collapse soon.

"You can't say it because you don't care about anyone but yourself," Eragon said viciously before kicking the other in the ribs and falling to the ground. The last thing he heard before darkness took him was, "That's not true. I do care… I do."

* * *


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**In the Depths of Misery**  
_By: Silver pup_  
Part Five

* * *

When Eragon opened his eyes again the first thing he saw was a bright, blinding light. Groaning, he closed his eyes again quickly and turned his face away from it.

_Am I dead? Did Murtagh finally kill me? And what the hell is that awful smell,_ he thought as he slowly opened one eye and then the other. Blinking, he looked around and realized three things. One, he was not dead and still laying in the mud with an unconscious Murtagh. Two, the blinding light was the sun, which was now over him, so it had to be noon now. And three that the awful smell was standing a few feet away with a hungry expression.

"Oh no," he muttered as a giant cat, or whatever the Hell it was, began to growl. It was pretty big with gold-brown colored fur and long, sharp looking teeth. Its amber eyes were narrowed, and gazed at him in a predatory fashion.

"Murtagh," he whispered urgently. "Murtagh, wake up. I think we're in trouble."

The unconscious young man didn't stir and the cat-thing began circling them. Panic began to bubble in him.

"Damnit, Murtagh wake up, please," he said a little louder but watched the cat-thing closely. Murtagh twitched but still didn't wake up.

"Oh for the love of…!" Eragon reached over quickly and yanked his brother's hair. "Murtagh, get up!"

The brunette sat up quickly. Murtagh was the type of person who went from sleep to being wide-awake with natural ease. "Wha… What's going on?"

Eragon gestured to the cat-thing that was still circling them. "We're about to become kitty chow that's what. What do we do?"

The older Rider blinked and stared at the cat-thing. "And what makes you think I know?"

"Because you're older!"

"Eragon, that has to be the dumbest thing I think I've ever heard you say."

"What? No it's not, it's perfectly logical. You're older and have more knowledge! So how do we get rid of the cat?"

"I say we run as fast as we can."

"What?! And you're calling _me_ stupid? What makes you think we can outrun a healthy, giant cat, huh? Incase you didn't notice, we're both still injured and have nothing to defend ourselves with!"

"Eragon, calm down. I didn't mean we should outrun the cat but get back to the cave where I left Za'roc."

"And what makes you think we'll get there in time?"

"Well it's only behind those trees over there. I mean it's not like we're miles away thanks to your ankle."

"Fine! So how do we do that?"

"…"

"Murtagh?"

"I'm thinking!"

"Well think faster damnit!"

The cat-thing stopped prowling and stared at Eragon before crouching low to the ground and flexing its claws. The brunette felt himself go cold and before he knew it, the cat-thing was leaping at him with its claws out and mouth wide open. Petrified, he stared as it got closer and found that he couldn't move his body nor could he tear his eyes away from the hypnotic gaze of the cat-thing.

He felt something wrap its hand around his bicep but didn't pay much attention to it until it pulled him out of the cat-thing's path, and straight into the arms of someone else. Confused, he looked up and realized he was now standing next to Murtagh; who was griping his arm tightly with one hand and had the other wrapped around his shoulders and holding him to his chest. Blinking, he turned his face up and met Murtagh's annoyed gaze.

"I can't believe you're a frickin' Rider," the older male mumbled looking back up to the cat-thing that was watching them and growling again.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Eragon asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"It means that if the Varden are depending on you to save them then they're doomed," Murtagh answered calmly before pushing the younger boy behind him. "Now be quiet for once and stay behind me. I can't deal with this stupid animal with you in the way."

Eragon looked over the other's shoulder and looked back to Murtagh with an arched brow. "What are you going to do? Stare it to death?"

Murtagh held the amber gaze of the feline and didn't blink. "Distract it while you go get my sword."

"Me?"

"No, the guy behind you," Murtagh snapped but still didn't blink. "Yes you, who else would do it?"

The younger man bristled. "Hey, you don't have to be nasty about it. Anyway should I go right now or wait for you to _distract_ it some more?"

"Don't be a smartass, Eragon."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever... Okay go now. And don't run; just walk away slowly, okay? We don't want to make things worse."

"Alright," Eragon said nodding. Slowly he began to back away and tried his best to watch Murtagh and where he was going. The cat-thing and his brother continued watching each other and didn't show any attention to him. Finally he turned his eyes away as he walked – or limped would be more appropriate – behind the trees, and sure enough not too far away was the cave.

Eragon rushed as fast as he could but his ankle was killing him thanks to fighting Murtagh. He was actually beginning to regret starting the fight. But it had helped him let lose his frustration and anger, and now he knew he could actually talk to Murtagh calmly to find out about his actions from last night.

Not to mention the unintentional information he got out of Murtagh was worth it. It seemed that his brother actually did seem to feel some affection for him, but it seemed he was in denial about it. Why though was still a mystery, but Eragon had a feeling it had something to do with his past. Either way, he would figure things out later.

The slender young man finally reached the cave and immediately grabbed the familiar crimson sword. Turning, he dragged the sword behind him and hurried out of the cave. _Damn, I forgot how heavy this blasted thing is._

When he finally got back to Murtagh he found the older male dodging the cat-thing that was trying to claw him but failing.

"Murtagh! Catch!" Eragon yelled throwing the sword to the other Rider.

Murtagh looked up and yelped in surprise when he saw the flying sword coming at him. Frantically he caught it and shot Eragon an irritated/thankful look. The younger boy just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

The cat-thing shot out at him again with a hiss but Murtagh just side stepped it, and turned around quickly to bring Za'roc down to slice the animal's hind leg. It wasn't a deep wound and would heal with out problems since he didn't really want to kill the cat-thing. It was just an animal after all, and looking for food wasn't its fault.

The cat-thing yowled and turned around and stared at Murtagh then Za'roc before turning around and sprinting back into the forest without a sound.

Murtagh sighed and looked over to Eragon, who walked over to him grinning. "What a wake up call, huh?"

The older boy snorted. "Indeed. Not something I want to do again though."

"I agree," Eragon said, nodding his head. "Now do you think we could go wash off all this mud and stuff? It's kind of gross."

Murtagh grimaced. "Good idea. But first I need to get my other possessions I left in the cave."

The younger brunette nodded. "Fine, but let's hurry up, okay? This dried up mud is making me itchy."

* * *

The two brothers found a small river that Eragon remembered seeing earlier and immediately set to the task of cleaning their clothes and themselves. They worked silently and quickly, and soon had their tunics drying out on the open boulders. The sunshine helped to dry them quickly, now that the storm was finally gone.

Silently they sat in the shade of the trees in just their long pants and boots while Murtagh (who was surprised when Eragon asked) once again cleaned his brother's wounds and healed them.

"Thank you," Eragon muttered as Murtagh finished. The other Rider let out a grunt of acknowledgement.

The two sat in a tense and awkward silence as each tried to figure out what to say to the other. Finally Eragon made the first move. "Murtagh, why did you attack me last night?"

Not the most tactful move but it was bold and got right to the point, and made Murtagh's lips twitch as he fought down as smile. His little brother was always so unpredictable.

"It's complicated, Eragon," he answered cautiously.

"Well we have time. A lot actually so get talking," Eragon said as his impatience began to grow. He didn't understand why Murtagh couldn't just come out and say it. Honestly, how hard could it be?

Murtagh let out a sigh. "Okay fine. Look, last night when you told me about how… _Arya_ hurt you, I got angry." He said the name Arya with distaste. "And I wanted to hurt her for hurting you. Now don't ask me why I got protective of you because I don't why, okay? Anyway, my rage fogged up my brain I guess, and then you said those things about you feel about me and it affected me."

"How? Did it make you more angry or something?"

"No, not exactly…"

"Well? What did it do then? Come on, tell me!"

"Well…"

"Murtagh!"

"It hurt my feelings, okay!"

Eragon blinked. "What?"

"It… it hurt me. Deeply." Murtagh looked out at to the river and stared with glazed eyes. "And that's not something I'm used to okay? I mean words have never hurt me before, and they're not supposed to! I'm a warrior damnit, and I know I'm stronger than this because I've been called many horrible things before and was never affected by it. But with you it's different. It's always different."

Eragon didn't say anything but stared at the other in shock. Murtagh didn't notice this, or if he did then he didn't seem to care. "Anger is not very easy to control, Eragon, and for me of all people it is sometimes harder, for there are many things in my life that I am angry over. But I have to say, that I have never been more enraged than when I heard the pain in your voice as you told me you had your heart broken. I admit that I wanted to kill her, still do actually, and then when you told me… when you _rejected_ me I was overcome with emotion, and I just wanted you to stop saying those things! I wanted you to shut up because it _hurt_, and I can't deal with emotional pain like that so I… I grabbed you, choked you to make you stop talking. But I didn't mean to hurt you, Eragon, I swear on our mother's grave I didn't! I was just overcome with different emotions and my common sense was gone, and everything was happening so fast and before I knew it you were unconscious. I thought for a moment I had killed you but you were still alive, and… and then I realized what I had done. I had hurt you, Eragon when I swore I wouldn't and I didn't mean to, I promise _I didn't mean to hurt you_. I would _never_ hurt intentionally. It was just an accident and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Eragon."

Murtagh didn't look at him but continued looking out at the river with glazed eyes. Eragon looked down at his hands as he tried to comprehend everything he had just discovered. Then he noticed something alarming.

"Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"Where did our clothes go?"

* * *


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters featured in this story. They all belong to the creative **Christopher Paolini**.

* * *

**In the Depths of Misery**  
_By: Silver pup_  
Part Six

* * *

"I can't believe we lost our clothes!"

"…"

"I mean, really, how could they just _disappear_? We were only there for, like, twenty minutes!"

"…"

"And why aren't you saying anything, Murtagh?!"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, but something to show that you're angry like me!"

Murtagh sighed and gave Eragon an irritated look. "How about you try being quiet for a moment, huh?"

The younger boy scowled. "Why should I? Our clothes are gone, my foot is killing me, we have no idea where we are, my foot is killing me, I'm cold, it's about to rain _again_, and my _foot_ is killing me!!"

At the end of his complaints Eragon was taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Murtagh arched a cool eyebrow. "Feel better?"

"You know, I think I do," Eragon admitted and sat down a nearby boulder. "Murtagh, what are we going to do? How are we going to get our clothes back when we don't even know where they are?"

"Relax, Eragon we'll find them sooner or later. What ever took it can't be too far away," Murtagh reassured as he sat next down to the teenager.

"But when? I mean, I'm getting cold here with no shirt, and the clouds are getting darker, which means it's only a matter of time before it begins to rain," Eragon said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Murtagh glanced over to his brother and frowned. "You know, Eragon, I've been meaning to ask you something about your appearance. Why exactly _do_ you look like an elf? Last time I check you were human."

Eragon shrugged. "It's a complicated matter that I don't really want to talk about, but I will say it came with finishing a stage of my training with the elves."

"I see," the older Rider said stretching. "Well then, tell me about Roran."

Eragon raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Why not? I mean he's my cousin too you know."

"No, I mean why are you asking such random questions?"

"Randomness is the base of conversation, Eragon."

"Hmp. I suppose you have a point. All right Roran, well, he takes things seriously but he does have a sense of humor. He's a hard worker, intelligent and totally in love with this girl named Katrina. I think they'll get married as soon as possible. Anyway, when we were younger we used to be best friends, but as we got older we grew apart, but we're still pretty close. He's like a brother to me really."

"Interesting. Well in that case, I can't _wait_ to meet him."

Eragon glanced over to Murtagh at the spiteful tone of voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Murtagh snapped as he turned away so Eragon wouldn't notice his dark expression. The truth was inside he was seething with jealously that Eragon saw Roran as a brother and not Murtagh. It wasn't fair that Roran also got to grow up with Eragon, something _he_ should have had the chance to do. His opinion of his cousin was growing lower and lower.

Eragon shrugged his shoulders at the short answer and looked away, oblivious to the fact Murtagh was mentally cursing Roran, and vowing that when he saw him he would give him a piece of his mind.

Instead Eragon turned his head up and glanced around at the sky and trees, ignoring Murtagh. He had a feeling the other was brooding at the moment, and that it would be better to leave him alone. Besides, the trees were nice to look at, something he hadn't noticed before because he was so preoccupied with more important things. But now he had time to look more closely at them…

"Oh crap, Murtagh look! It's our clothes!"

The other teen snapped his head over to Eragon and then looked up to a tree his brother was pointing at. His eyes widened as he spotted their clothes hanging from a nest. A large, yellow bird stood perched over the nest and was currently dropping some grass and leaves into it.

"You have _got_ to be _joking_," Murtagh muttered as he stood up along with Eragon. "A frickin' _bird_ stole our clothes? What is wrong with the animals in this forest? Is there something in the water?"

"I hope not, considering we drank from there," Eragon said, still gawking at the bird.

"Well if either of us start foaming at the mouth then we'll know. Now how do we get the clothes back?" Murtagh questioned.

"We climb the tree, duh," the other Rider answered as he walked over to the tree.

Murtagh quickly grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him away. "Uh uh, no way are you going to climb a tree when your ankle is still healing. I'll climb up there and you stay down here."

Eragon frowned and yanked back his arm. "That's not fair, Murtagh. I know I'm hurt but I can still climb a tree."

"Eragon," Murtagh said giving him an annoyed yet fond look. "Stop whining, please. Just listen to me for once and stay here, okay?"

Eragon scowled but kept his mouth shut as Murtagh turned and began to climb up the tree. He watched his brother carefully, making sure that he did not slip or lose his balance. He didn't realize until later that he was acting just like his aunt and uncle did when Roran and he used to climb up the apple trees near their home.

Finally Murtagh reached the branch where the bird sat next to its nest. The brunette moved slowly towards the nest as the bird watched him suspiciously.

"Nice birdie," he cooed as he reached for their shirts. "Just want my clothes back that you stole. Then I'll go away forever, I promise."

Just as his hands grasped the cloth the birds lashed out. "Ack! Damnit!" Murtagh yelled as the bird pecked his hand. Grabbing the clothes he pulled away and smacked the bird as it tried to attack his arm, and slid off the branch into the one beneath it.

"Eragon, catch!" Murtagh yelled as he dropped the bundle down to his brother.

Obediently Eragon caught it, but continued watching his brother in worry. The bird had taken flight and didn't look too happy. "Murtagh hurry up and get down here before you get your eye clawed out!"

"I'm trying!" Murtagh yelled back as he continued climbing down.

Eragon bit his bottom lip anxiously as he watched his brother climb down the tree. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the bird circling and getting ready to come at the older teen again. _Crap,_ Eragon thought looking around for something to get rid of the bird with.

All there was though were rocks and twigs on the ground and trees around him. Sighing, he picked up a few small rocks and turned back to the bird. Taking aim he threw one with calculated force and precision and just as he hoped, it hit the bird's left wing. It let out a surprised squawk and turned its attention to him.

_Bingo,_ he thought grinning. With the bird coming after him it meant that Murtagh could get down with out any trouble.

The now enraged bird sped towards him, and Eragon quickly twisted away and nailed it with another rock. This went on a few times before Murtagh finally dropped to the ground.

"You know, this is kind of fun," Eragon informed him as he hit the bird again.

Murtagh rolled his eyes and pulled the bundle from the other boy and untangled his clothes. "Finally," he murmured and pulled on his tunic and cloak. "Eragon, stop playing with the bird and put your clothes on."

"Fine," the other boy said, sighing. He dropped the few rocks he still had and tugged on his own shirt and tunic. As soon as he had his tunic on, Murtagh grabbed his forearm and pulled him away from the tree and the bird.

The bird it seemed had grown tired of being bruised and didn't pursue, them but returned to its nest. Murtagh watched it fly away before letting out a relived sigh. "Good, it's going away. Now let's find our way out of this blasted forest once and for all."

* * *

It would take another hour before the two brothers finally found their way out of the forest. They were at the beginning of a meadow that led to a familiar dirt road. For a moment, the two just stood there and stared as if they couldn't believe they had finally found there way out of the cursed forest. Then Eragon let out a whoop of laughter.

"We did it! Murtagh we're finally out of the damn Forest of Doom!" he yelled, turning to face the other Rider.

Murtagh laughed as well. "Indeed. And it's about damn time too."

"I know! I swear there were times when I thought we would never escape. But we did, didn't we?" said Eragon with a smile.

"So did I," Murtagh answered.

Eragon's smile slipped away. "Yeah… Well I suppose I should go now. Thank you, Murtagh, for, you know, helping me and stuff."

"Um, yeah you're welcome. And thanks for helping me as well," Murtagh said as he scratched the back of his ear anxiously.

Eragon backed away. "Yeah, well, goodbye… Murtagh."

"Goodbye, Eragon," Murtagh said softly as he watched his brother walk away.

_You should tell him,_ the nasty voice in his head whispered. _Tell him what?_ he asked back, knowing for sure that he was now going insane by talking to a voice in his head.

_That you love him,_ the voice said simply.

Eragon was now a few feet away from him and getting farther. _And why should I do that?_

_Because it's the truth,_ the voice answered simply.

_But he's the enemy,_ he pointed out.

_And your __**brother**__._

Eragon was nearly at the end of the meadow. _But I barely know him. How can I love someone I barely know?_

_You love your mother and you barely knew her,_ the voice countered smoothly. _You don't have to know or even understand someone to love them. Eragon is you brother—your __**friend**__—and you may never get a chance to openly express your feelings to him. Do you really want him to die thinking that you hated him? Or what if you die first without ever telling him the truth? What then?_

_Damnit._ Murtagh winced and began to sprint to his fading brother. "Eragon! Eragon, wait!"

The teenager paused and arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "What?"

Murtagh slowed down and took a moment to catch his breath. With his hands braced on his knees, he stared up at the younger male intently. "I… you asked me a question once. A question I couldn't answer at the time. But now... But now I can."

The eyebrow rose a little higher. "Oh? And what's your answer?"

The Rider stood up straight and gave the younger brunette a small smile. "I do care. You're my brother. My baby brother, my friend and the only person beside Thorn that has ever understood me. You... You mean a lot to me, and you always have. I know that we're fighting on the opposite sides of the war now, and I know that we disagree on certain things, but that doesn't change the face that you are _still_ my brother. Doesn't change that I care about you as much as when we were friends on the run from the Empire."

Eragon was quiet for a moment. He simply stared at Murtagh with a stunned expression that slowly melted into a softer, kinder one. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

Murtagh smiled cynically and shook his head. "No. I wish I was but I'm not."

"I see." Eragon nodded to himself before throwing his arms around Murtagh. The older man froze before slowly, very slowly, returned the hug. They stood like that for a few minutes before Eragon pulled back and grinned up at him mischievously. "You know, only _you_ would treat the saying 'I love you' like it was the apocalypse or something. Honestly, it's not that hard to tell someone how you feel, Murtagh. You don't need to turn every little feeling into a dramatic performance."

Murtagh didn't say anything at first. Rather, he stood there with his jaw hanging open and his eyes bugging out like he couldn't believe what he just heard. But then his face changed; twisted into a dark scowl though his eyes glittered in hilarity. "Well that's the pot calling the kettle black. Need I remind you of your dramatic display at the Burning Plains? I swear I thought you were about to fall to your knees, raise your hands to the sky and call out something like 'Why?! Why have you forsaken me?!' or something equally theatrical."

"Pff. Like I would do **that** in the middle of a battle. Those kind of things are better suited in response to death of someone important or some devastating news that could possibly change my life," Eragon answered as he raised his nose.

"What? Oh Gods, you're insane. Go, get out of here now. Return to your troupe- I mean, your fellow _warriors_, you giant peacock," said Murtagh, making a shooing gesture with one hand while he leaned back a bit.

The teenager just snickered in response. "Yeah, sure thing, you big lout. But I have something to ask of you first."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Don't die on me," Eragon said, his face sobering dramatically though his eyes were still light with humor and affection. "You and Thorn, the two of you need to survive this war no matter what. I'm going to free you, Murtagh, one way or another. I don't care how long or how much effort it takes, but I swear on all that I am that I **will** kill Galbatorix, and free you both. Because... Because I care about you too, Murtagh. I always have really."

Eragon's voice was so resolute, so warm that Murtagh couldn't help but believe him. _Galbatorix, you have no idea what you're going against._ "I can do that. But only if you do the same for me. I don't want to lose you now that I found you, not over a cause I don't even know if I believe in."

Eragon grinned widely and took a step back. "Deal. So, goodbye for now?"

Murtagh nodded. "For now. We'll meet again one way or another. Kind of hard to miss a flying blue dragon, ya know?"

The brunette 'hmmed' in agreement. "Yeah. Well, goodbye for now, Murtagh. Be safe."

"Likewise," whispered Murtagh as he watched the young man walk away. But to his wonder, Eragon paused halfway and turned around to gaze at him with a sheepish smile. "By the way, Murtagh?"

"Yeah?"

"That hug just now, it didn't happen."

Murtagh raised a smooth eyebrow. "What hug?"

* * *

**End**

* * *


End file.
